posicionado en tu corazon
by zanavalu
Summary: rei kon es un actor y modelo famoso, kai es un empresario famoso que necesita de rei como imagen para posicionar a un mas se empresa, pero que pasa cuando el neko comienza a posicionarse en su corazon....pero un problema de rei podria interponerse entre e
1. Chapter 1

Todo comienza en una gran y elegante oficina donde un joven de ojos color rubi caminaba nerviosamente por el lugar.

kai cálmate.. pareces león enjaulado.- el chico bicolor le miro con enojo…. Advirtiéndole que no estaba de humor.-

esta bien…. Repite lo que me acabas de decir…- dijo mas calmado el ruso de ojos rubíes.

Lo del leon?.- pregunto divertido el ojiazul, causando que kai soltara un "ja" muy sarcástico".

Antes de eso.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Que según los estudios de mercado necesitamos una imagen…. Con mas "mercadoctencia"…. O sea que venda mas…- dijo aclarando su idea.-

Si, si …. No tienes que explicármelo …. Conozco lo que es la mercadotecnia…- contesto indignado el bicolor, mientras dirigia su atención aun gran espectacular que se encontraba justo frente a su gran ventanal.-y dime por que tenemos que contratar a ese tal "Rei Kon".- dijo con molestia en su voz…. No quería contratar a un actor como Rei kon….

Es sencillo…..¡Por que su imagen vende!.- dijo muy alterado el pelirrojo…- además ya hice los arreglos con bryan….. y …

¿con bryan?.- pregunto el ruso bicolor con algo de molestia..-¿Es por eso que has decidido contratar a Rei kon?.- pregunto kai muy molesto, tala era el presidente del departamento de ventas y mercadotecnia y por eso estaban teniendo esa discusión.- ¿Por qué te gusta ese tal bryan!... de seguro ese rei…ni sabe actuar…-

"ese rei" como tu le llamas nos posicionara en el mercado….- dijo con mucha molestia el chico de ojos azules, arrojo la gran carpeta que traía en sus manos sobre el fino escritorio de caoba, provocando un fuerte sonido.- mis estudios no mienten, así que acostúmbrate a la idea….. la "cita" con Bryan es en una hora, así que mejor vayamos haciendo caminito.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba su camino hacia la salida, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro…. Habia creado la estrategia de mercadotecnia perfecta para aumentar sus ventas… y sobre todo trabajaría a la par con bryan… su sonrisa se ensancho…-

No seas tan descarado…- dijo kai provocando que tala abriese los ojos sorprendido.- espérate a que no estés en mi rango de vista para que no te vea sonreír como idiota solo por que vas a ver a bryan.- dijo esto ultimo en un tono despectivo.-

No seas tan amargado ... ya te veré enamorado.- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua. A lo que kai contesto con un "si, claro" y subió a la limusina.

Una hora después kai y tala arribaron a un maravilloso y sobre todo fino restaurante.

Kai: "este es el restaurante mas caro de toda la ciudad… de seguro fue idea de ese kon… y su complejo de estrella".- la alegre voz tala lo atrajo a la realidad, frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de ojos violáceos.-

-¡Bryan!.- grito muy emocionado el pelirrojo para después avanzar hacia este y darle un gran saludo…- ¿Cómo has estado?...- pregunto con mas alegría, el chico de ojos violaceos contesto con un "no me quejo", mientras revisaba la actitud de tala, que se encontraba mirando por sobre su hombro como buscando algo.- Y ¿Dónde esta rei?.- pregunto con curiosidad. Bryan sonrió un divertido y con algo de ¿decepción?

- pues…. ¡Neko!.- alzo la voz llamando la atención de kai y tala por el "nombre" utilizado. Unos segundos después como salido de la nada apareció un joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados…. Unos hermosos ojos dorados…. Kai se sorprendió el chico se veía muy atractivo en los espectaculares y en todos los anuncios, revistas y películas en las que salía… pero verlo en persona era un visión encantadora. Sin duda alguna sus ropas eran chinas, trai puesta una camisa de manga larga, que al parecer le quedaba un poco holgada mas no por eso le restaba belleza al chico que tenia enfrente.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.- soy Rei kon.- su sonrisa se ensancho, kai hizo muestra de todo su auto control para no derretirse por ese gesto (XD)…..

- El gusto es mío… Soy Hiwatari…. Kai hiwatari.- dijo con una pequeña pero seria sonrisa, a lo que l chino solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa mas luminosa.

-¿Dónde esta nuestra mesa?.- pregunto tala tratando de atraer la atención del chico de cabellos violáceos..-

- pues… neko ¿Qué sucedió con la mesa? ¿Conseguiste la que querías?.- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios a lo que rei contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Y gracias a eso kai volvió a su filosofía de "rei kon tiene síndrome de super estrella" pero eso salio de su cabeza casi tan rápido como entro cuando vio la "mesa" que el chino había elegido, era la mesa mas alejada de la entrada e incluso de las ventanas que daban a la calle, esta mesa estaba cerca de un pequeño "lago" falso y muy cerca de el pequeño y elegante jardín del restaurante, sin duda el mejor lugar para relajarse… el lugar mas romántico y tranquilo de todo el restaurante…

Después de unos minutos de haber comenzado con las negociaciones, se vieron interrumpidos por un par de chicas y un chico que querían un autógrafo de rei.—

-disculpa…¿rei kon?..- el chico dejo de prestarle atención a su comida para voltear algo curioso a la persona que le había llamado por su nombre.- ¿podrías darnos tu autografo?- pregunto la chica con una tímida sonrisa. A lo que rei contesto que si, se levanto de la mesa para tomarse una foto (que de favor le habían pedido), kai observaba con disimulo, esas tres personas sonreían tontamente, y alababan al chino que sonreía tímidamente como respuesta a todos los comentarios que kai encontraba algo descarados. Pero fue un comentario que llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en la mesa.-

- ¡Que no te de pena! ¡Eres atractivo y sexy…. Si yo te tuviera para mi solita no te dejaba ir nunca.- dijo la chica que había pedido el autógrafo en un tono muy vulgar, el rostro del neko palideció algo y se alejo de ella, como si temiera que lo que ella dijo se pudiese hacer realidad, se disculpo y rápidamente se alejo de esos tres "acosadores " como kai les había apodado, el neko acerco a la mesa pero lejos de tomar el lugar que le correspondía se fue de largo, y se despidió en un susurro.-

- _me voy a casa.- _ bryan se levanto algo alterado, unos segundos después alcanzo a rei tomándolo de la muñeca, y atrayéndolo hacia a el.-

¿Qué paso?...- pregunto molesto, mas preocupado que molesto…-

-nada… solo voy a casa.- susurro el chino evitando todo contacto visual con el albino.-

- nada de eso…. Estamos en una reunión importante.-

-por eso te dije que lo siento.. me voy a casa.- contesto tajantemente el chino alzando un poco la voz. Bryan levanto un poco el brazo que tenia atrapado, descubriendo un poco lo que habia debajo de aquella manga, kai y tala se sorprendieron, era un vendaje, rei tenia vendado el antebrazo, ambos chicos se preocuparon un poco.-

-¡Rei!.- susurro el albino…-

¡_quiero ir a casa… no me siento bien!.- _contesto el neko en un tono muy sombrío y sobre todo triste… bryan soltó lentamente su agarre

-…. No vayas a hacer algo entupido.- dijo con un tono igual o mas sombrío que el que había usado rei. Quien solo negó con la cabeza y salio a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando a kai y a tala algo incómodos con la situación. Bryan se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.-

-¿En que estabamos?.- pregunto con una dulce y falsa sonrisa.-

-pues…- el momento era muy incomodo, después de todo lo que acababan de ver no era lo mas normal del mundo, ver a la super estrella de cine salir de esa manera de un restaurante y menos por que le hiciesen una propuesta indecorosa.

-pues…. El contrato me parece bien.- dijo bryan entregándole el bonche de papeles que estaba en la mesa a tala.-

-pero … no lo has visto.- dijo con incredulidad.-

-… si no le has hecho ningún cambio… esta bien.-dijo con nerviosismo el albino, para después salir tras rei, tala le siguió , pero cuando salieron del restaurante era muy tarde, el chino no se veía por ningún lado.-

- maldición.- el albino maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte.- mugroso rei, mas te vale si estar en casa.-

Kai seguía sentado observando el lugar que anteriormente había sido ocupado por el chino, después de todo parecía que rei kon no era como el pensaba, era mas bien un chico tranquilo y reservado- kai sonrió divertido.- y sobretodo tímido. Su sonrisa desapareció al recordar aquellos vendajes, si rei kon iba a ser la imagen que posicionaría a un mas a su empresa, debía cuidarlo bien….


	2. Chapter 2

Bryan habia abandonado el restaurante plantando a kai y a tala en el, kai se encontraba un tanto molesto, ya que si esos dos eran capaces de abandonar una junta de negocios tan importante como esa, que les aseguraba que llegarían a las grabaciones.

Bryan corrió a toda velocidad tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible al departamento y asegurarse de que rei estuviese ahí y sobre de que estuviera bien.

Subió al ultimo piso del pent house (no se si se escribe así, pero bueno XD), se encontraba nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento, abrió rápidamente la puerta y después de revisar el departamento se dio cuenta de que el neko se encontraba en el baño, abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe asustando a rei que se encontraba en el piso con signos de haber llorado, reviso el lugar con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que un par de vendas rodeaban a rei, se acerco a rei con una mirada severa en su rostro.- rei…- el chico cerro sus ojos y agacho su cabeza al escuchar el tono en el que bryan se había dirigido a el.- yo….- el chino comenzó a explicarse pero fue interrumpido por unas suaves palmadas en su cabeza.- dijiste que …- comenzó a hablar el peli lavanda con una mirada llena de comprensión y tristeza.-

yo… dije que no volvería a pasar.- dijo alzando su mirada mostrando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.- perdóname bryan.- dijo al momento en que se lanzaba a los brazos del peli lavanda, quien no pudo hacer nada mas que recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.- rei…- su rostro se lleno de tristeza al escuchar los sollozos del chino.- tranquilo todo esta bien.-

es solo que… no lo soporto bryan… no soporto que….

Shhh…. Tranquilo.- dijo mientras mecía el pequeño cuerpo del chino entre sus brazos.- veras que todo se solucionara.-

…. Por que….¿no me amas?.- pregunto el neko levantando su rostro hacia bryan con la mirada suplicante.-

Rei….. sabes que no te amo….- rei lo observo fijamente.- además tu tampoco me amas.- rei negó con la cabeza.-ç

¡claro que te quiero!.- dijo con una mirada llena de determinación.- y …si lo intentamos…- bryan abrazo con fuerza al neko atrayéndolo hacia a el.-

No podemos salir de esa manera… tu tampoco me amas..- dijo mientras mecía mas suavemente al neko tratando de tranquilizarlo.- … y no puedes pedirme eso… solo por que te doy seguridad.- dijo tratando de sonar severo pero no podía ser Servero con rei y menos en ese momento, cuando rei suplicaba que le amase, bryan abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintio el rostro de rei muy cerca del suyo, lo único que pudo hacer fue mover su rostro un poco, provocando que el beso de rei quedara en la mejilla de bryan, quien volvió a mostrarse preocupado, rei no estaba bien y no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, bryan suspiro tristemente, seguramente rei no habia estado bien desde antes de conocerlo hace mas de un año, siempre que le daban esos "ataques" provocaba que rei sintiera inseguridad y miedo, provocaba que se sintiera como basura… sentía mucho coraje al verlo de esa manera… hace mas de un año que lo había conocido y desde ese tiempo solo había conocido esa parte del neko… la parte del chino que sufría mucho, que tenia un triste pasado en el cual alguien le había lastimado de sobre manera… y sin embargo rei se lo había dicho, conocerlo a el había sido lo mejor que le había pasado… ambos sentían un amor meramente fraternal…

Ya lo se…- dijo el neko mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho de bryan..- se como miras a tala.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de resignación.- yo … solo quisiera que alguien me mirara como tu lo miras a el…. Incluso …. _Como el te mira a ti … pero … quien querría mirarme de esa manera….. así como soy…. No valgo la pena… nadie desea amarme … ni siquiera tu…- _ un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido.- bryan suspiro tranquilizándose un poco, revisando con la mirada aquellas vendas… tenían pequeños rastros de sangre…. Reviso los brazos del neko pero no había nada…. Ni sangre… ni heridas y mucho menos cicatrices… era algo que no podría comprender nunca…-

Después de haber pasado al neko a su habitación se dirigió a la suya para descansar… se detuvo un momento al escuchar la voz de rei entre sueños… sollozando y pidiendo ayuda, bryan se acerco a la cama del neko y levanto la cobija acostándose a un lado de el… sonrió tiernamente… el estaría ahí para velar el sueño de rei siempre que lo necesitara… como en ese momento, el cuidaría del chino que tenia entre sus brazos… cuidaría de aquel que consideraba un hermano….- bryan cerro los ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños….-

El sonido del timbre despertó a bryan de su letargo…. Se levanto un poco alterado, comenzó a buscar el despertador y se dio cuenta de algo..

¡Levántate REI!... ¡El despertador no sonó y Tala ya llego por nosotros!.- dijo levantándose de golpe y jalando las cobijas dejando el cuerpo del neko al descubierto, bryan observo anonadado… o lo que creyó haber observado…sacudió su cabeza tratando de convencerse de lo contrario…

Ya voy…- dijo el neko levantándose pesadamente… mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- si no te arreglas en menos de 2 minutos… tala te vera todo … desalineado.- dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.-

Bryan volvió su atención a su principal objetivo en ese momento lucir muy apuesto para tala.- rei camino pesadamente mientras trataba de arreglar un poco su cabello.- quito los seguros de la puerta y la abrió pesadamente mientras componía una de sus "lindas" sonrisas.-

Buenos días.- rei abrió los ojos sorprendido al encontrarse con Hiwatari … ¿Qué no se suponía que vendría tala por ellos? Bryan se llevaría una gran decepción.-

Buenos días…. Hiwatari.- dijo con una sonrisa… mas aun así no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y confusión.­

…. Hola neko.- dijo sonriendo alegremente el pelirrojo que parecía salido de la nada.- aquí estoy y ¿bryan?.- pregunto directamente mientras un rubor se apoderaba de su rostro.-

Esta adentro.. viene en unos minutos.- dijo con una sonrisa, kai no pudo evitar notar la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de rei.-

Te acabas de levantar?.- pregunto el ojiazul. Rei asintió con la cabeza.-

El despertador no sonó.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- kai no pudo evitar que su enojo se alejara… una simple sonrisa de rei había bastado para hacerle olvidar la molestia de ir tarde al lugar donde se llevarían a cabo las grabaciones.-

¿Por qué no te adelantas kai?... – kai le observo algo contrariado… no quería irse y dejar a rei… no … claro que no..- que rei se vaya contigo… ustedes necesitan estar ahí temprano. .- Rei observo directamente al bicolor sin ocultar su sorpresa… el no estaba acostumbrado a ir con extraños… bueno eso decía bryan … pero kai no era un extraño, era el jefe de tala y ahora era su jefe… pero aun así…. Byran decía que….- rei observo directamente a los ojos rubí del bicolor.- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro… una persona con unos ojos así… no podía ser malo…. Rei camino hacia kai y sonrió mas abiertamente.- claro que si… después de todo ya quiero llegar al escenario…- dijo con una sonrisa mas abierta, para después acercarse un poco a la puerta.- ¡Bryan nos vemos en el escenario! (no me acuerdo… mas bien seria foro…o algo así ¿verdad?)…-¡tala, se queda aquí para llevarte!.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad. Para después acercarse a kai.- ¿nos vemos?.- pregunto con curiosidad, kai respondió que si, sin dejar de sonreír, tala observaba asombrado la escena… no había visto a kai sonreír tanto desde hace mucho tiempo… y rei hacia ver tan fácil el hacerlo sonreír…. Tal vez contratar a rei con había sido una muy buena idea…. Sonrió con alegría, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro… trabajaría cerca de bryan y kai se veía muy feliz de haber conocido al neko.-

Ahí esta el capitulo que sigue… disculpen por la tardanza pero me hice un poco de tiempo… (También tengo que escribir otras historias XD, pero ire por partes…. Por que de las otras…. Tengo que acordarme bien y acomodar ideas….

Gracias por los reviews….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo a amar… digo Grabar.-

Rei observaba muy interesado por la ventana, estaba yendo a un lugar que no conocía, pero seguramente se encontraría con muchas personas conocidas cuando llegase al set, después de todo estaba estipulado en el contrato, una sonrisa calida adorno su rostro.-Pareces muy feliz, ¿se puede saber el por que?.- rei se sonrojo violentamente y bajo su mirada apenado, a kai le pareció encantador aquel gesto.- … me emociona comenzar un proyecto nuevo.- dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre, tan diferente a la que le había dedicado a kai cuando le abrió la puerta esa mañana.- ¡Además ya quiero ver a…- rei fue interrumpido por que el auto se había detenido, ya se encontraban justo afuera del foro 1 de los estudios BBA(jeje, que original… ¬ ¬U)..

Kai le ofrecio ayuda para bajar de la limusina, extendiendole la mano a rei, quien observo dudoso por unos segundos, para después estirar su mano, cuando kai estuvo a punto de sentir el contacto de la mano de rei, este solo recogio su mano hacia su pecho, oprimiendolo un poco, para despues adornar su rostro con una timida sonrisa.- yo puedo solo.- dijo mientras salia del auto, kai observo la escena con una sonrisa bastante tonta en su rostro, lejos de molestarse por ser rechazada su ayuda se encontraba totalmente embelezado.

¡Es aquí!.- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro mientras señalaba con su dedo índice, kai asintió para después comenzar a seguir al chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el día anterior.-

Unos segundos después de entrar kai había perdido de vista a rei, cosa que le preocupo mucho, las palabras que tala le había dicho esa mañana se repetían en su cabeza.

Flash back

- "se ve que rei te dejo impresionado.- kai le observo algo "indignado" mientras sus mejillas se tornaban completamente rojas.-… y tienes razón…- dijo mientras suspiraba encantadoramente.- si yo no estuviera tan enamorado mi Bry…. Ah…_aunque todavía no hay nada serio _… (¬/¬u) de seguro me enamoraba de ese chinito.- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta….- pero igual tendría que vérmelas con bryan…- dijo riendo para si mismo..- es más sobre protector que una mamá oso.- termino riendo bajito, mientras volvía su atención a su comida.-

Fin del flash back,

Kai comenzó a preocuparse por "su" rei y por lo que el Bryan "de" tala pudiera hacerle, ese ruso de pelo color lavanda era cosa seria. En eso una voz familiar le llamo la atención, era rei, comenzó a caminar hacia un "perchero ambulante" (ya saben unas de esas cosas en las que cuelgas la ropa , que tiene rueditas y te llevas por todos lados jejeje)

¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!.- dijo un chico moreno con una gorra roja(tyson).- ¡Creímos que nunca volveríamos a verte viejo,- dijo mientras limpiaba unas lagrimitas totalmente falsas que salian de sus ojos, mientras se atascaba con un par de panquecitos que había robado del carrito comedor que estaba a unos cuantos metros de el.-

Ay, tyson…. Sabes que mientras rei siga trabajando en este ambiente (refiriéndose al espectáculo, películas, comerciales, etc) seguiremos viéndonos.- dijo con una gran sonrisa un chico rubio de ojos azules con acento estadounidense. Rei solo sonrio mientras una risita nerviosa salía de sus labios. El chico rubio golpeo disimuladamente a tyson y solto en un susurro.- _además esta en el contrato.- _ kai abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella afirmación, rei volvio su atención al escenario y sus preciosos ojos ámbares mostraron un brillo lleno de emoción, muy pronto actuaría en ese escenario (o set como sea ¬ ¬).

Kai estuvo a punto se acercarse a rei cuando una voz ruda y algo fría llamo su atención-

¡Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí!.- comenzó a hablar un hombre ya algo mayor de cabellos violetas (Boris) .- ¡Pero sí es la gran estrella del momento! ¡Que gusto verte rei!.- dijo Boris tratando de sonar amable…. Rei observo al hombre con desconfianza, a él no lo conocía, así que mejor dirigió su atención al joven de 23 años que le acompañaba.

-¡Rei, el es el director de la película, es Boris.- dijo el chico de cabellos morados (Robert, es el que acompaña a Boris). Rei le respondió con una mirada llena de sorpresa y algo de nerviosismo.- no te preocupes…. Yo soy el director ejecutivo de esto..(esta bien no se si eso exista, pero en mi historia, Boris será quien dirija los movimientos de las cámaras y el elenco mientras que Robert lo supervisara a él)- dijo con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.- yo veré si su trabajo es bueno.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chino que solo contesto con una gran sonrisa, el chino se tranquilizo un poco, ya que eso no estaba en el contrato… o tal vez si estaba pero como salio de repente de la "cena" de negocios, ya no supo como había resultado todo…

Bueno, en vista de que TODOS se conocen, comenzaremos con las grabaciones.- dijo con voz severa, todo mundo comenzó a preparar las cosas, cámaras, reflectores, luces, efectos, revisar el store board, etc.- mientras rei fue conducido hacia una silla que tenía una estrellita en la parte de atrás (al mero estilo hollywood , XD).

Todos siguieron con su ajetreó, kai hablaba con Boris y Robert mientras dirigía discretas miradas al chino que se encontraba repasando el guión, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, rei se mostraba nervioso y poco concentrado en el guión, ya que leía por unos segundos para después revisar el lugar y buscar a algo con la mirada, después de varios minutos y de que rei siguiera haciendo lo mismo, la voz de Boris volvió a llamar la atención de rei.-

¡La primera escena que tomaremos comienza con una pelea….¡REI! – grito el hombre con severidad, el chino se levanto de su silla, nervioso, otra vez busco con la mirada y después volvio a ver a Boris que esperaba impaciente al otro lado del foro.- ¿Qué acaso esperas una invitación formal?...¡Ven ahora!.- gritó el hombre lo que provoco un sobresalto en el pequeño chino, todos los trabajadores del set se volvieron sorprendidos, nadie le había gritado de esa forma al neko, todos esperaban nerviosos la reacción de este.

Rei comenzó a caminar hacia Boris con pasos nerviosos, al estar frente al hombre mayor le observo algo nervioso.-

Muy bien, tu te encontraras aquí cuando comience la batalla…¿sabes algo de defensa personal o algún estilo de pelea?.- el neko asintió suavemente sin decir una palabra.- ¿Si? Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer..- ordenó el hombre mayor, Robert estuvó a punto de hablar cuando Boris le interrumpió.- le estoy pidiendo una demostración, no creo que sea difícil, no es nada peligroso.- exclamó fastidiado desde que le habían encomendado el trabajo se le había hecho estúpida la forma en que el contrato estipulaba que debían tratar a Kon, ni que el niño fuera una pieza de cristal que se fuera romper con cualquier cosa.-

Rei asintió dándole la razón al hombre pero aun así no adopto ninguna posición de pelea.-

¿Ahora qué?.- pregunto Boris molesto.ç

Es que… Bryan dice que…- comenzo a hablar el chino con voz suave y algo bajo.-

¿Qué?.- pregunto fastidiado, comprendiendo la fama de niño de papi… o debería ser de Bryan que tenía el actor…y el "Bryan dice…" sólo comprobaba que la teoría era cierta.-

Que no puedo trabajar sí él no supervisa.- dijo seriamente el neko enfrentando la mirada con la de Boris. Kai observaba algo confundido la escena.-

¿eso dice?... Pues que falta de educación… ya lleva mas de 40 minutos de retraso y no se digna a aparecer (tala no lo deja jaja XD)… ¿acaso se cree que realmente TODO el trabajo se va a detener?...¿ves todas estas personas?.- rei observó a todo mundo… y no encontró nada extraño o especial, salvo que los conocía a todos y todos eran sus amigos…. No creyó que se molestasen por que Bryan llegase tarde… después de todo casi nunca lo hacía…. Tal vez sólo cuando se encontraba con algo urgente o con Tala…- el neko se mostró algo triste.

La voz de Boris volvió a atraerlo a la realidad.- ¿crees que es justo para ellos que Bryan los deje esperando?... eso significa que comenzaran a trabajar mas tarde y por lo tanto se iran a casa mas tarde…- dijo con frialdad el hombre, Rei volvió a revisar el lugar con la mirada para después volver su atención a Boris, tal vez tenía razón, debía ser justo con los demás, ya suficiente tenían con eso de tener que trabajar con él todo el tiempo… sólo por que así lo decía el contrato, tal vez ellos ya se habían cansado de eso.

Esta bien.- dijo con voz seria para después adoptar una posion que delataba que era chino. Todos observaron sorprendidos rei nunca le había llevado la contraria a las ordenes de Bryan, y menos por que este estuviese retrasado hubo una vez que lo esperaron por dos horas…. Claro que para disculparse Bryan los tuvo que invitar a comer a todos al restaurante mas caro de la ciudad (aprovechados XD).

Boris adopto también una posición de ataque y despues de unos segundos se lanzo contra el chino, que esquivo con facilidad los ataques, hasta que uno de los golpes de Boris rozo su mejilla provocando que un dolor agudo se apoderara del rostro del chico, todos observaron horrorizados, Boris se había atrevido a golpear a rei…. A GOLPEAR A REI, todo el elenco estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el, cuando observaron que el neko se habia detenido y había bajado su guardia por completo. Boris se preparo para el golpe final cuando de pronto el pelinegro levanto su mirada permitiendo ver sus ojos dorados, Boris se sorprendio al ver tanta frialdad reflejada en los ambares del chino, y ahí fue cuando sintio un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, el pelinegro le había dado una serie de ágiles y fuertes golpes, Boris cayo al suelo emitiendo un gemido de dolor, volvió su atención a rei y se asustó, el chino aun no había terminado su ataque, dentro de unos segundos le daría un golpe mucho mas fuerte, Boris cerro los ojos, rei preparo el ataque y lo lanzo…

¡REI!.- el chino abrió los ojos asustado cuando sintió que se impactaba contra el suelo, después de unos segundos de confusión, rei sintió algo pesado sobre el…. Mas bien alguien, distinguió el cabello lavanda de su amigo y después se encontró con una molesta mirada del mismo color.- ¿estas bien?.- rei asintió, mientras Bryan le ayudaba a levantarse.- ¿me puede alguien explicar que sucede aquí?.- pregunto muy molesto el pelilavanda.- todos comenzaron a cuchichear y hablar entre ellos, unos segundos después todo se quedo en silencio, un gran e incomodo silencio.- y ¿Bien?.- exclamo mas molesto Bryan.-

Este….- max comenzó a explicar lo sucedido.

¡REI!.- El neko dio un pequeño salto.- Disculpate con Boris.-

Pero…- el neko parecía algo confundido,por que se iba a disculpar si Boris le había pedido la "pelea".-

¡Pero Nada!... sabes que existen razones por las que yo debo estar presentes…. "_y esa es para que no te lastimes o lastimes a alguien rei".- _pensó el pelilavanda.-

Si…-susurro rei con una voz triste.- lo lamento mucho.- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.- Señor Boris.- el hombre solo acepto la disculpa mientras era sacado del foro en una camilla.-

¡Muy Bien! ¡Todos a sus puestos! – Todos soltaron un ahhhh, lleno de molestia.-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no querían trabajar?.- pregunto algo molesto.-

Después de unos minutos de desorden todos volvieron a su puesto, así que Rei se encontraba en su pequeña silla repasando su guión, kai se acerco algo preocupado

¿Estas bien?.- pregunto suavemente.

Eh… si…- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada….- gracias por preguntar.-

¿En serio?.- volvió a preguntar el bicolor.-

Si… además no tienes por que preocuparte… actuare bien… jefe.- dijo el chino con la mirada perdida en el set. Kai le observó algo sorprendido por esa respuesta, y fijo su atención en la mejilla del chino y se sorprendió de nuevo, se suponía que en la mejilla derecha tenia un golpe, pero ahora … parecía que nunca hubiese peleado, kai no pudo resistirse y poso su mano en la mejilla del chino, rei abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus mejillas se pusieron rojísimas. El contacto era suave y calido.

¡Rei!.- el chico se levanto de la silla, rompiendo el contacto con kai para después dirigirse hacia la persona que le llamaba, Bryan.

El bicolor se quedo ahí parado por unos segundos mientras recordaba lo que había sentido al tocar la suave mejilla de rei, y después observo a Bryan y rei, al parecer el pelilavanda ya no estaba molesto con rei, kai tenía que darle la razon, nadie podía enojarse con rei… por lo menos no por mucho tiempo…

La grabación siguió su rumbo durante las siguientes horas

kai… recuerda que tienes una reunión con los accionistas a las 2 , ya tienes que irte.- comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo con voz seria,

si, si… ya se.- contesto con fastidio el bicolor.- pero recuerda que tu vienes conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sí el iba sufrir de horas de aburrimiento también Tala lo sufriría, si no para que eran los mejores amigos. Así que muy a su pesar debía abandonar las grabaciones y esperar hasta el día siguiente a ver a su rei.

Tala se acerco a bryan y le acaricio el brazo izquierdo para llamarle a atención kai volvió su atención hacia el chino y noto que se encontraba sorprendido y después mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo mas formal sucedía entre tala y bryan, tal vez habían formalizado la relación esa misma mañana y por eso habían llegado tarde.

Kai hizo un gesto con la mano llamando la atención de tala que finalmente se despidió con un beso de su ahora novio, rei solo ensancho su sonrisa… pero solo por unos segundos kai pudo notar como ese pequeño gesto se impregnaba de una gran tristeza y resignación, por un segundo se atrevió a pensar que tal vez rei sentía algo diferente por Bryan, pero se deshizo de esa idea rápidamente cuando observo que rei se volvía hacía el para después despedirse mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Kai sonrió feliz y triunfalmente, tal vez no su presencia no era tan indiferente para el chino.

Fin del capitulo.

Perdon….por subir tan tarde, Sali de vacaciones y me la pase vagando mucho rato…. Solo quería descansar ( jejeje)

Espero poder actualizar mas seguido.

Gracias por los reviews….


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras kai seguia en sus reuniones de trabajo y por ende tala también, las cosas en el set marchaban sobre ruedas, habían avanzado mucho en tan solo tres semanas. Kai sonrió satisfecho el equipo trabajaba muy bien, es mas parecía que ya hubieran trabajado juntos con anterioridad.

Kai caminaba por el set admirando la escenografía, todo lucia perfecto y en su lugar… al menos casi todo, ahí frente a el se encontraba rei, sentado en una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en e centro de un estanque, kai camino hacia el estanque falso. Tratando de descubrir que era lo que hacia su neko en ese lugar, al llegar se dio cuenta que su presencia habia pasado algo desapercibida para el pelinegro que se encontraba susurrando un sin numero de palabras, como si hablara consigo mismo, kai trato de agudizar el oído pero no entendió nada, el no sabia hablar mandarin,… y no solo eso al tratar de escuchar mas se habia acercado peligrosamente al borde del estanque, tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería caer al agua, pero eso fue demasiado tarde ya que en el momento que el chino se dio cuenta de su presencia soltó un pequeño grito que sorprendió al grandioso de Hiwatari que se precipito hacia el agua…

Un gran ola casi moja al neko de no ser por sus grandes reflejos, kai salio del agua tan rápido como había entrado, después de todo estaban en Rusia, y por ende el agua estaba helada.

El bicolor y el chino se miraron por unos segundos, kai temía que rei le alejara por haberlo asustado, pero el neko comenzó a reír fuertemente, sin ningún reparo. Y así habría continuado de no ser por que el bicolor estornudo llamando su atención.

Achuuuuuuuuuuu.-

Rei abrio los ojos horrorizado, percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo.- yo…. Gomen nasai, jefe…jeje… - kai le miro sorprendido el neko había comenzado a mirar en todas direcciones apurado.- espera aquí.- dijo mientras le señalaba, para después salir corriendo.

Kai espero pacientemente preguntándose que pasaría con el, ya que si continuaba mojado seguramente se moriría de hipotermia, unos segundos después los ligeros pasos del neko llamaron su atención, kai se volvió hacia el y se encontró con la hermosa figura de rei que cargaba un montón de ropa muy "calentita" para el, sus mejillas estaban rojas del esfuerzo y la carrera que había hecho hace unos segundos. Kai lo miro agradecido y tomo la ropa….reviso el lugar con la mirada….

¿Dónde se supone que me cambiare?- pregunto al aire, al darse cuenta de que los vestuarios, estaban en otro lado (los remolques donde se cambiaban) ya que ese día habían estado grabando en otro escenario…..-

Jefe…- dijo el neko algo temeroso, kai se volvió a verlo algo molesto.

Llamame kai… no jefe…- dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz, rei sonrio abiertamente, cosa que hizo que las mejillas de kai se tornaran rojas.-

Kai…. Puedes cambiarte aquí….nadie viene a este lugar… es el mas alejado de donde estamos trabajando… además….la mayoría ya se fue a su casa.- dijo mientras revisaba el lugar con la mirada, se detuvo un momento en el rostro de su jefe… jeje de kai y observo los rasgos de este, esperaba que con el agua los triángulos azules desaparecieran pero seguían ahí como si nada hubiese pasado, después siguió con su recorrido y se encontró con esos ojos rubíes tan encantadores, observo como el cabello húmedo del bicolor los trataba de cubrir un poco, sin duda se veía sexy. Se sonrojo por haber pensado eso…. El no podía … no… no debía decir que su jefe… que kai era sexy… quien era el para decirlo… además… una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Esta bien…- dijo el ruso mientras se quitaba su chamarra para despues continuar con el resto, rei no pudo evitar observar todos los movimientos de kai, era como si lo hipnotizaran.- je, rei…- el chino se sobresalto.- me pasas algo para secarme.- dijo el ruso con las mejillas rojas. Rei asintio y le paso una toalla, mientras suspiraba pesadamente eso seria largo……

Despues de unos minutos y de ser salvado de su inminente muerte por hipotermia, kai reia al pensar en eso…. Ahora caminaba tranquilamente con rei a su lado, su objetivo era llegar hasta donde estaban tala y bryan que de seguro tenían rato esperando. Kai sonreia abiertamente, ese dia habia sido uno de esos dias que uno guarda en su memoria. Rei ahora lo consideraba su amigo y habian platicado de muchas cosas…. En realidad eran cosas sin importancia pero habia pasado casi dos horas con su neko y no habían sido un completo desastre. En ese momento maldijo mentalmente a bryan, ya que aunque había tenido la atención del neko eso parecía haber quedado en el olvido cuando visualizaron a bryan, ya que rei salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras saludaba a bryan y a tala.-

hey…- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que desapareció al notar que su saludo había pasado desapercibido por el ruso de cabello violetas y no solo por eso…. Bryan prefería tomarle la mano a tala y darle toda su atención a el. Rei agacho el rostro y apretó sus manos… como se atrevía Bryan a ¡No AMARLO!.- Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, en el fondo sabia por que bryan prefería a tala.. y no solo eso el se había prometido que lo aceptaría… pero ¿Por qué tala venía a quitarle la única persona con la que se sentía protegido?.- se volvió hacia kai y comenzó a caminar hacia el.

Oye kai.- dijo con una sonrisa (ya se había limpiado las lagrimas pero aun se notaba que había llorado)- y si vamos a comer….Bryan parece muy ocupado…- dijo mientras veia de reojo al pelilavanda y al pelirrojo compartir un beso muy apasionado.-

Esta bien.- asintió el bicolor un poco incomodo, al ser la segunda opción del neko y a la vez deseaba saber que era lo que le había puesto tan incomodo… si ya con anterioridad había sido testigo de cómo Rei felicitaba a la feliz pareja.

Kai y rei se marcharon del lugar sin siquiera decir adiós a la "ocupada" pareja…

Kai suspiro tristemente, tal vez el nunca tendría un lugar en el corazón del neko….

-¿KAI?...- pregunto el neko preocupado.- ¿ESTAS bien?.-

- EH?.- la pregunta sorprendió a kai.- si , ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- pues … por que te ves triste.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ah.- dijo como si hubiese realizado algo.- es mi culpa ¿verdad?.- dijo mientas ponia una cara de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia.-

-¿Qué?.- kai casi se cae al escuchar eso, en parte era verdad. Pero … ¿acaso el neko era tan perceptivo?.-

- lo sabia….- el chino comenzó a susurrar cosas en chino, como si estuviese reprendiéndose a si mismo.-

- no, rei… - llamo el ruso mientras daba una palmadita en la cabeza de rei.-

- eh?.- rei volvió su atención al bicolor que lo miraba con eso ojos rubies… tan calidos, tan hermosos…. Y sin pensarlo una vez se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar. Kai no supo hacer nada, más que responder el abrazo…- perdóname… kai.- dijo mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de kai, quien se sonrojo de sobremanera para después abrazar con mas fuerza a chino

- todo esta bien, rei…- dijo en un susurro, kai sonrio aquel "perdóname" había curado la reciente herida que rei habia ocasionado al observar la reacción de este al encontrarse con bryan.

Y en ese momento lo supo con seguridad, EL tenía una oportunidad con rei, solo tenía que esforzarse un poco… y sobre todo tenía que descubrir que era lo que en verdad sentía el neko por bryan.-

Después de ese incidente kai y rei se volvieron más amigos y por alguna extraña razón eso molestaba a Bryan, ya que la verdad temía lo que en realidad pudiese pasar entre esos dos. Que tal si se hacían mas amigos y kai descubria el oscuro pasado de rei… o peor aun… y si descubría el oscuro presente del neko… no rei no podría soportarlo… o tal vez…. El temía que si Rei no lo soportaba tendría que volver a aquel lugar y eso no sería bueno, no en esos momentos cuando Rei por fin dejaba entrar a alguien en su vida y el al fin tenía una relación con tala y sobretodo la filmación de la película ….

Pero la pregunta de bryan se contesto ese mismo día… el ensayo trataba de una pelea… como la del primer día, pero había algo nuevo en ella, el contrincante era un chico de cabellos azules y unos ojos dorados como los de rei, quien al conocerlo había reaccionado como siempre, con una gran sonrisa, la pelea era muy ruda y en el proceso todo el elenco pudo notar cuando el pánico se apodero del chico al verse acorralado, lo cual estaba en el guión, pero en ese momento parecía no acordarse de que estaba actuando y de que esa era una situación controlada sin ningun peligro.

El chico detuvo sus ataques al ver como rei se había hecho bolita en un ricon, susurrando nuevamente en chino.

" _NO…no.. no otra vez…".- _

¡CORTE!.- La voz de bryan llamo la atención de todos en el set, todos incluidos rei, el peli lavanda se acerco al neko y coloco sus manos en los hombros de este.- ¡REi!- llamo fuertemente al neko, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido,

¿Qué?...¿que pasa? ¿Bryan?.- pregunto confundido

Nada… muy bien, ¡ES TODO POR HOY!.-

¿Qué?.- pregunto el neko muy confundido.-

Pues… lo que oiste.- dijo seriamente…- ¡nos iremos a casa inmediatamente!.- rei abrió los ojos sorprendido, y no sólo era el, todo el set estaba igual, nunca habían visto a bryan gritar de esa manera.-

Pero… brya…-

¡Nada de peros!.- exclamo muy molesto

¡Dejame hacerlo! ¡Estoy bien!.- grito muy molesto el chino.- ¡Solo perdí el control… por unos …

¡Exacto!.- grito el pelilavanda.- ¡Es mejor que descanses antes que…-

¿Antes de que?...¡¿Crees que soy tan débil?.- pregunto muy molesto, todos en el set se quedaron observando la escena.- Crees que en cualquier momento me desmoronare… _que recaere de nuevo…_- susurro el neko desviando la mirada.- tienes razon…. Es mejor que me vaya….- dijo el pelinegro para después salir corriendo del set. Bryan salio tras el pero no le alcanzo.-

¡DEMONIOS!.- grito el pelilavanda muy molesto para después golpear el suelo con su puño.-

Rei iba muy molesto como se atrevía Bryan a dudar de su salud mental de esa manera… el estaba bien, hace mucho que no cometía tonterías, cerro los ojos la ultima había sido aquel día del restaurante, pero eso había sido hace casi tres semanas.

Cerro los ojos dejando que la suave brisa acariciara su rostro, ahora que lo pensaba hace cuanto había comenzado todo eso… lo recordaba bien… había sido después de que escapo de ese horrible lugar, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se abrazo así mismo tratando de encontrar confort… pero no encontró nada, hace mucho que no se sentía cómodo consigo mismo y mucho menos en lo que se había convertido… estrecho su mirada con odio, odio asi mismo… sin darse cuenta el abrazo dejo de ser "confortante" para ser un abrazo con mas fuerza, casi pudo sentir como sus dedos se enterraban lentamente… una vocecita resonó en su cabeza…- "_NO, NO LO HAGAS, REI".- rei se detuvo, soltando el agarre, observo su piel enrojecida y sonrió tristemente, le había prometido a bryan que nunca mas se lastimaría… así es el gran y admirado Rei kon, tenía un gran y oscuro secreto… y lo admitía no sabía cuando había comenzado realmente…_

_Flash back.._

_El lugar era oscuro y frío, el sonido de aquellas gotas cayendo eran lo único que interrumpían los sollozos de aquel pequeño chino de cabellos negros, sus hermosos ámbares brillaban con intensidad gracias a las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de ellos._

_Agarro con fuerza su cabeza para después abrazarse así mismo buscando toda la protección que sus pequeños brazos podían darle… después de todo solo tenía 12 años…, ¿por que le había hecho eso?… ¿ por que si su querido ni-saan había jurado protegerlo?. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se mecía así mismo tratando de encontrar consuelo, todo su cuerpo dolía, las lagrimas cayeron con mayor velocidad, _

_ni-saan.- comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Todo lo que aquel chico le había hecho dolía demasiado, aun podía recordar sus palabras al terminar con él.- "Y PENSAR, QUE ESTO FUE LO QUE OFRECIO LA ALDEA… SIN DUDA EL MAS HERMOSO DE SUS HIJOS…JA JA JA… PERO ES UNA PORQUERÍA EN LA CAMA. JA JA JA.- _ rio con prepotencia.- "_Mas te vale que la próxima vez mejores.- dijo mientras lamía la mejilla del pequeño. Rei cerro los ojos con miedo y asco.- ¡MAS VALE QUE LO RECUERDES… REI!_

_fin del flash back_

_¿REI?.- _ aquella voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento, sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.-

Fin del capitulo

Espero les guste

Gracias por los reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

_¿REI?.- _ aquella voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento, sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.-

………………………..

Capitulo… que sigue

Rei observo a la persona que tenia frente a él, primero se sorprendio al encontrarselo, y despues paso por muchas etapas hasta que llego a la furia, sus ojos dorados reflejaron un brillo color verde y despues se lanzo en su contra.

….

Bryan daba vueltas en la sala como leon enjaulado, en primer lugar por que no podia creer que le hubiera gritado a rei, en segunda por que este lo desobedecio y en tercera por que habian pasado casi 12 horas y no habia rastros de rei. Eso lo comenzaba preocupar pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decia que rei no tardaria en reportarse, siempre lo hacia, y de seguro lo haria como siempre. Le hablaria por telefono y le diria que no sabia donde estaba y como regresar a casa, por que generalmente esas escapadas terminaban perdiendo a rei, y este hablaba a casa para que bryan fuera por el.

Tala y kai observaban con preocupación a bryan, que parecia que si no tenia señales del neko saldria en cualquier segundo a gritar su nombre desde el balcon del pent house. Por fortuna para ellos el telefono sono atrayendo la atención del pelilavanda obligandole a olvidarse de su idea del balcon.

Ring. Ring… ( ¬ ¬U)

¿rei?.- pregunto el ruso en cuanto levanto el audicular.

Bryan…. Hola… yo…- la voz del neko sonaba algo nerviosa.

¿estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? ¿quieres que vaya por ti?.- preguntaba el pelilavanda con rapidez, impidiendo que el neko contestara rapidamente.-

Si … si estoy bien… estoy en la delegacion…- dijo en un susurro.

¿Qué? ¿DELEGACION?.- grito bryan exaltado, tal vez le habia sucedido algo, un asalto o intento de secuestro, bryan se puso palido al igual que los otros dos, que se imaginaron lo peor.-

Si, eto.. si … estoy bien…. No te preocupes…. Pero… podrias traer dinero para la fianza.- dijo rapidamente el neko para despues colgar rapidamente. Su llamada habia terminado… la unica que tenia por derecho, suspiro pesadamente ahora si que la habia hecho buena. El guardia le toco el hombro y le indico que debia volver a la celda, en la cual se sento en una pequeña esquina mientras le mandaba miradas asesinas a todo aquel que se atrevia a decirle un "apodo ofensivo" por su forma de vestir y su coleta, su mirada se torno mas fria cuando se dirigio a la celda que estaba frente a el. Observando con detenimiento el cuerpo herido de aquel chico, siguió observando y se encontro con un par de ojos chinos y dorados como los suyos… rasgo caracteristico de la aldea de los white tigers… dio un grans suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco, no le conveia perder el control de nuevo al menos no en ese lugar.

Esperaria pacientemente a que bryan llegara.

Despues de unos segundos bryan salio de su shock, comenzo a prepararse para salir hacia la delegación no sin antes hacer una llamada de emergencia a su abogado.

Habia pasado cerca de una hora cuando un guardia se acerco hacia la celda donde se encontraba rei.-

kon.- exclamo con tono serio, el chino se levanto de inmediato.- ha venido tu abogado.- dijo al momento en que abria la celda y señalaba al hombre que tenia un lado, era robert (sip, ya se que era el director de la película, pero antes de dedicarse a ser director era abogado y uno bueno , j eje ¬ ¬ U)

¡ROBERT! – grito con alegria el chino pero al observar el rostro serio del chico de cabello morado su sonrisa desaparecio rapidamente.- gracias por venir- dijo seriamente para después salir de la celda y darle un gran abrazo a robert que solo respondio con un par de palmadas en la cabeza.-

Vaya lios en los que te metes.. rei.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el neko le guiño un ojo para despues sacar su lengua jugetomamente.-

Vaya, los rumores eran ciertos rei… te convertiste en la zorra de…(un fuerte golpe en los barrotes provoco que el chino ojidorado siguiera hablando, mientras que rei le brindaba una mirada llena de odio…-

¡CUIDA TU LENGUA LI!.- exclamo friamente rei mientras un brillo peligroso se apoderaba de sus hermosos ojos dorados.- _por que podrias perderla.- _rei dio un paso mas hacia la celda provocando que un escalofrio se encargara de Li, de su antiguo mejor amigo, casi hermano, el chino no hizo nada mas que desviar la mirada y alejarse de los barrotes, por que sin lugar adudas rei era muy peligroso.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Je je ya se que esta muy corto, pero es mejor esto que no subir nada… es que aun no se muy bien como continuarle jejeje, bueno si se, pero no se como escribirle

Je je


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6…creo

¡CUIDA TU LENGUA LI!.- exclamo friamente rei mientras un brillo peligroso se apoderaba de sus hermosos ojos dorados.- _por que podrias perderla.- _rei dio un paso mas hacia la celda provocando que un escalofrio se encargara de Li, de su antiguo mejor amigo, casi hermano, el chino no hizo nada mas que desviar la mirada y alejarse de los barrotes, por que sin lugar adudas rei era muy peligroso.

Rei observo al chico con profundo odio, que no paso desapercibido para robert que observaba la escena algo sorprendido ya que por lo general rei era el que se mantenia tranquilo mientras que bryan le gritaba a todo mundo. Generalmente rei trataba a todo mundo con amabilidad y con una dulce sonrisa. Robert supo que tenia que intervenir cuando observo que el neko se acercaba cada vez mas a la celda de li, poso sus manos sobre los hombros de rei y lo atrajo hacia la salida del lugar, todavía tenían que hacer la declaracion, iba a ser un dia muy largo….

Entraron a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba un policia y una persona que tomaria notas.-

buenas tardes, joven kon…- rei asintio suavemente mientras se sentaba.-necesitamos saber su versión de los hechos… ya que según los testigos usted se defendia del joven li que lo había agredido en primer lugar.- rei asintio.-

es correcto…yo solo me defendía.- comenzo a explicar "su" version de la historia…..

hacia unos segundos que habían terminado con el asunto de la declaracion y ambos (rei y robert) se dirigian hacía la salida, rei llevaba una pequeña sonrisita que ensanchaba cuando se encontraba con alguien, esperando tal vez que alguien le regresara el gesto y robert que caminaba seria y calladamente.-

¿Robert¿sucede algo?.- pregunto rei algo preocupado.- los policias dijeron que podiamos irnos y que no habría cargos encontra …

Rei… ¿me podrias decir que fue todo eso?.- rei se detuvo en seco y fijo su vista en el suelo, robert se giro hacia el y le toco el hombro.- me podrias explicar ¿por que mentiste?.- Rei abrio los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta de robert..-

Yo… este…- levanto su vista algo termeroso y se encontro con robert observandolo seriamente.- ¿Cómo lo…. Como te diste cuenta?.- pregunto temeroso.-

Rei, soy tu abogado… el director de las películas en las que actuas y sobre todo tu amigo.- dijo seriamente.- yo se cuando estas "actuando" y cuando estas siendo sincero.-

Rei lo observo seriamente.- ¿crees que…- robert lo interrumpio

No, ellos no se dieron cuenta…demonios eres un buen actor.- dijo serio, mas serio que de costumbre.

Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta?.- pregunto inocentemente.-

¿Por qué?...¿Por qué!... demonios rei, estabas bajo juramento…. ¡Mentiste!… y sobre todo, ese chico sera declarado culpable.- exclamo mientras sacudía un poco su cabello tratando de tranquilizarse…

Es que ¡Es culpable!.- exclamo rei muy molesto.-mientras robert se sorprendio al escucharlo de esa manera y al darse cuenta de que aun estaban afuera de la delegación.-

Ven.- dijo pasandole un brazo alrededor de el.- será mejor que volvamos a casa.- rei se detuvo un poco.- esta bien, a mi casa… ¿todavía molesto con bryan?.

Un poco.- susurro el neko para despues seguir caminando.-

En mi casa me platicaras todo rei.- el neko asintio seriamente.

Robert sonrió tristemente, claro que no le había dicho a rei que bryan y compañía estaban en su casa.-

Kai y bryan se encontraban muy desesperados, ya que Robert ya habia tardado mucho, en ese momento un par de voces llamaron la atención de todos, tala se levanto de su asiento.-

vengan….- dijo tomando de las manos a kai y a bryan sacándolos de la sala y llevándolos hacia la cocina.-

¿Qué haces?.- Pregunto kai muy molesto.-

Shh… - dijo con un dedo en su boca indicándole que se callara.- algo me dice que no nos debe ver..-

Unos segundos después rei y Robert entraron a la habitación.-

- ahora si me dirás todo.- dijo robert, mas que una pregunta era una afirmación

- bueno…- rei observo el rostro serio de robert.- esta bien..-

Flash back

_¿REI?.- _aquella voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento, sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.-

Rei observo a la persona que tenia frente a él, primero se sorprendió al encontrárselo, y después paso por muchas etapas hasta que llego a la furia, sus ojos dorados reflejaron un brillo color verde y después se lanzo en su contra.

-¡Demonios rei!.- dijo el chico de cabello negro algo alborotado (digan si no ¬ ¬U) y con una cara que recordaba a un león (recuerdo que en la primera temporada se veía fatal… pero ya para las que le siguieron, tengo que admitir que el diseño de li mejoro bastante), mientras se llevaba su mano derecha hacia el lugar en el que había recibido el impacto.- se que estas molesto pero ¡no fue mi culpa!…- exclamo mas furioso.-

-¿tu culpa?.- pregunto el neko con voz fría y algo distante, no parecía el.- claro que lo es, aun no puedo creer que semejante traidor sea el próximo líder de la aldea…. Que tiempos aquellos cuando el líder provenía de la dinastía kon… y no de la débil dinastía li.- la voz de rei sonaba mas distante que antes.-.

- tu no eres rei…¿quien eres?.- pregunto li algo contrariado, después de todo, su pregunta tenia razón de ser… ya que no era normal el brillo verde en los ojos de rei y mucho menos ese tono de voz… era como si fuera otra persona …- yo… ¿yo?...aww.- dijo algo molesto.- yo soy el guardián de la familia kon…- dijo fríamente… li abrió los ojos sorprendido.-

- NO PUEDE SER ¿DRIGUER?.- pregunto li algo contrariado.- pero los guardianes no pueden… no deben poseer el cuerpo de sus protegidos…¡Galeón nunca lo ha hecho!.-

- digamos que en ciertas situaciones… me interesa tomar el control de rei…¿para que?.- dijo mientras que su sonrisa se volvía cada vez mas prepotente.- veras… a veces mi pequeño rei no puede manejar algunas situaciones… y en lo personal… yo quiero tener el placer de destrozarte… li.- dijo mientras sonreía cruelmente, en ese momento li que ya estaba enfadado de las amenazas se lanzo contra el.

Fin del flash back.-

-¿rei?.- robert paso su mano frente al rostro de rei, quien se sobresalto.- ¿estas bien?

-¿eh?... si… ¿en que estábamos?.- pregunto confundido.-

- estabas por platicarme lo que había sucedido.- contesto robert algo preocupado.-

- pues…- rei comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido a robert, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de ser "poseído" por driguer, un antiguo guardián de su familia… pero es que nadie se lo creería, suspiro pesadamente.- eso solo sucedía cuando el no era capaz de controlar su temperamento o de sus miedos.

Robert y los otros tres que escuchaban desde la cocina, se sorprendieron al escuchar que rei había sido el que había empezado la pelea, por no controlar su temperamento y por que li era alguien del pasado de rei que le había hecho mucho daño.

Vengan salgamos de una vez.- susurro la voz de tala. Que se acerco a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió mientras comenzaba a hablar.- ¡Vamos, esta haciendo mucho frío afuera!.- exclamo el pelirrojo.-

Rei y robert volvieron su atención hacia la cocina. Y decidieron acercarse.-

hola chicos.- exclamo robert saludandolos con la mano.-

hola.- contestaron los tres al unisono.-

¿estas bien?.- pregunto el bicolor mientras se acercaba a rei y le observaba cuidadosamente, rei aun tenia la ropa manchada de lodo y de sangre seca (de li, el por que del lodo, por que recorde que estaban en rusia en un callejón …. Y pues la nieve y la suciedad….)

Si…- contesto tímidamente, mientras dirigía su atención a la ropa.- he de verme horrible.- dijo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa para después observar fijamente a bryan.-

No lo haces.- contesto kai sin pensarlo, rei se volvió hacia kai y se sonrojo completamente al encontrarse de nuevo con esos rubies tan hermosos.-

Gra.. gracias.- susurro el neko mientras se sentaba en el mullido sillón, y hacia caso omiso la voz de robert "no, vas a ensuciar el sillón".- lamento haberlos preocupado.- dijo en un susurro para después dedicarle un par de sutiles miradas a kai, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas.- la vergüenza se apodero de el, cuando descubrió que kai lo había descubierto observándolo, y para colmo el bicolor le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas mas encantadoras.-

Todos en la habitación observaban sorprendidos el inocente coqueteo que se llevaba delante de sus ojos, sí, kai hiwatari estaba coqueteando abiertamente con rei kon, y lo sorprendente del asunto era que rei kon, el chico que huía de esos "coqueteos" se encontraba ahí, mostrando una timida sonrisa, dispuesto a seguir adelante con ese inocente juego que había comenzado entre ellos dos.-

oye bryan… necesitamos hablar.- dijo robert seriamente para después indicarle a bryan que lo siguiera hasta el despacho, tala se quedo de pie unos segundos.- también puedes venir tala, es sobre la película.- dijo seriamente, kai estuvo apunto de levantarse pero bryan lo detuvo.-

si quieres quédate con rei.- dijo seriamente.-

si, yo te pongo al tanto.- completo tala, kai asintio.-

los tres abandonaron la sala dejando a kai ya rei completamente solos

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, al parecer la presencia de li no causa tantos problemas, pero no se crean… habrá ciertas repercusiones…

(XD)

(XD) ..

Graciaas por el review….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo….

Perdon por la tardanza…. Gomen…

Gra.. gracias.- susurro el neko mientras se sentaba en el mullido sillón, y hacia caso omiso la voz de robert "no, vas a ensuciar el sillón".- lamento haberlos preocupado.- dijo en un susurro para después dedicarle un par de sutiles miradas a kai, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas.-

Rei observaba de reojo a kai mientras este solo le dedicaba su mas dulce sonrisa (reservada solo para rei), rei desvio su mirada bajandola hacia sus manos…. Ahora… se sentia avergonzado de su comportamiento… coqueteandole a hiwatari…como si fuera un cualquiera, sus ojos se abrieron algo horrorizados, se sentía tan vulnerable.-

Flash back.-

Otra vez aquella persona habia tomado su cuerpo, de forma violenta y cruel, y él ¿que hacia para defenderse?... nada… solo trataba de satisfacerlo ¿para que?... para que no lo encerrara de nuevo en aquel frío calabozo, le temia a la oscuridad y a sus propios demonios… si era bueno con él, al menos le dejaria salir a tomar sol… suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba sus ropas del suelo y comenzaba a vestirse… no sabia como su vida habia dado ese vuelco tan subito… de ser el unico candidato a ser lider de la aldea… a ser el juguete de un idiota…las lagrimas comenzaron a trazar un camino por sus suaves mejillas.-

¿Por qué lloras rei? ¿acaso ya me extrañas?.-

Fin del flash back.

¿Por qué lloras rei?.- rei abrio los ojos horrorizado, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia sus mejillas, y se horrorizo mas al sentirlas humedas. Despues de eso agacho su cabeza sintiendose asustado, avergonzado… perdiendose en sus miedos, dejandose arrastrar por sus demonios.

Kai se acerco a el, y le tomo por el rostro.-¿rei que tienes?.- una vez que logro que rei levantara el rostro, kai se sonrojo al verlo asi, con sus ojos brillando por las recientes lagrimas que habian salido de ellos, su boca entre abierta y suplicante.-

Rei levanto su rostro y lejos de encontrarse con la figura de kai, se encontro con aquellos ojos dorados que siempre lo observaban con tanto odio, y perversión… acerco sus labios a los de aquel sujeto y comenzo a besarlo, deseando complacerlo, por que estaba convencido de que si lo complacía, de que si le hacia pasar un buen rato podría ser libre algún día.-

Kai abrio los ojos sorprendido cuando sintio los labios de rei sobre los suyos, experimentando asi una sensación muy agradable, una sensación que hacia tiempo deseaba experimentar. Tan placentero y lleno sentimiento… solo que en ese momento kai no podia descifrar de que se trataba, estaba demasiado extasiado para hacerlo.

rei continuo con sus suaves besos, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ya que su mente habia viajado a aquella epoca en la que habia sufrido tanto, por cada beso… por cada caricia…su corazon se quebrantaba mas y mas… tal vez al terminar su corazon terminaria siendo un monton de pequeños fragmentos que nunca podrian unirse de nuevo .

Siguió besando, y acariciando el cuerpo de kai, que se estremecia bajo cada toque, bajo cada caricia, un suspiro escapo de los labios de kai provocando que rei saliera de su trance, levanto su rostro algo confundido y se encontro con los ojos color rubí de kai, sintiendose terriblemente mal, rei se levanto tambaleando.-

yo… lo siento…- rei trataba de explicarse mientras kai le observaba totalmente embelezado.- yo… no se que me paso… yo…- se sentia mas avergonzado que antes…. Una cosa era hacer eso con bryan… que la verdad siempre le detenia… y otra era hacerlo con kai…. Kai no era bryan…. Kai era su jefe… a kai apenas lo conocia…. Kai no sabia lo que habia en su pasado… y mucho menos lo dañado que estaba, el no sabia que dentro de su corazon habia un gran vacio, un gran dolor…. Bryan podia darse una idea…. Pero nunca sabria lo que habia en su corazon… sus ojos se abrieron llegando a una resolucion… iria a verlo… iria a ver a la unica persona que sabia lo que era tener tan dañado el corazon….

por un segundo paso por su cabeza la idea de ir con bryan… pero la descarto rapidamente… bryan tenia a tala… y lo mas importante… bryan no sabia lo que era tener asi de destrozado el alma… el corazon y sobre todo la vida… Se alejo rapidamente de kai, que se levanto tratando de seguirlo….

Rei corrio hacia el balcón del departamento, abrio la puerta, se acerco corriendo al barandal y se lanzo.

¡REI!.- grito kai preocupado, los tres chicos que estaban en el despacho corrieron rapidamente hacia el balcon donde observaron que kai se encontraba recargado en el barandal.-

¿Qué paso?- bryan se asomo y vio que dos pisos abajo estaba un gran tigre blanco….sacudio su cabeza y observo a rei salir corriendo hacia quien sabe que lugar. Bryan suspiro pesadamente y se volvio hacia kai.- ¿Qué paso?.- volvio a preguntar. Reviso con la mirada a kai y se sorprendio.- ¿Qué significa eso?.- hablo señalando un aparte de kai… que no le interesaba para nada. Kai se sonrojo.

-

Yo… bueno … rei… el…-

El comenzo a besarte… y trato de seducirte.- hablo robert… tala y kai se volvieron hacia el, kai asintio.

¿Qué? Pero si es muy timido…- hablo tala sorprendido

Creo que deben saber algo Sobre rei….- kai y tala asintieron… robert comenzo a hablar interrumpiendo a bryan.-

Es muy sencillo en realidad…. Cuando rei se siente vulnerable…. Cuando se aterra demasiado… cree que seducir a su atacante es lo mejor que puede hacer….- dijo seriamente mientras observaba la calle por la que rei habia desaparecido.-

Asi es…. Rei sufrio mucho… no me pregunten como o quien fue… por que nolo se…. Hace dos años lo encontre vagando por las calles… nunca me imagine encontrar a un chino en rusia…- todos lo observaron intrigados.- si ya se… es normal encontrar turistas… pero rei fue diferente… lo encontre sollozando en las escaleras de mi casa… no pude decirle que no…. Por el tiempo que he pasado con él… puedo comprender un poco de él y de su corazon….. pero nunca podre entenderlo a la perfeccion.- dijo mientras sacudia un poco su cabello.- solo se que cada vez que se enfrenta con su pasado… ya sea un sueño o algo que le recuerde lo que le atormenta él actua de dos maneras… primero trata de seducir… - suspiro pesadamente.- y despues de haberlo hecho… se lastima él solo… provocándose heridas profundas…- kai y tala abrieron los ojos horrorizados…-

¿Por qué no lo llevaste al medico? ¡Por que!...- grito tala.- rei es una buena persona.. necesita ayuda….-

-¡claro que lo hice! ¡La razon por la que no aceptaba el trabajo con ustedes…. Era por que rei estaba internado en un hospital psiquiatrico!.- kai y tala abrieron los ojos horrorizados.- ¡el doctor dijo que ya estaba bien… que solo lo vigilara por si algo lo alteraba…. No crei que lo alteraria tanto una pelea.- dijo mientras cubria su rostro evitando asi que los tres chicos vieran las lagrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas.-

- no fue la pelea…- interrumpio robert.- conoces a un tal Li.- completo sin dejar de ver la calle. Bryan abrio los ojos sorprendido.-

- el…. Fue quien provoco el sufrimiento de rei.- susurro bryan, robert golpeo el barandal.-

- ¡Maldición! ¡Por que no me di cuenta antes!.- ahora el también lloraba.- debi haberlo hecho! … por eso rei estaba tan extraño…. Maldición… ¡No debimos dejarlo solo con kai!.- kai abrio los ojos horrorizado.- ¡Pero tu ni cuenta te diste! ¡Dime kai…Disfrutaste los besos y las caricias de una persona totalmente aterrada!...¡DE una persona con el alma lastimada y el corazon roto!- kai abrio los ojos horrizado, ese era el sentimiento que rei le transmitia, miedo… pero el no pudo… no quiso verlo… robert tenia razon estaba disfrutando demasiado.-

-¡Tranquilizate!- grito bryan muy molesto

En otro lado…

Rei corria sin rumbo fijo, no sabia a donde iba… solo con quien, debia encontrarlo… solo el podia comprender el vacio de su corazon… solo él sabia como se sentia en esos momentos….y habia algo que le decia que si seguia por esa direccion le encontraria…. Se detuvo frente una puerta de madera y toco….-

- ¿rei? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?...¿que tienes?...- pregunto una voz dulzona, rei sonrio al reconocerla y se lanzo a sus brazos.-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo que sigue

Gracias por los reviews.

En otro lado…

Rei corría sin rumbo fijo, no sabia a donde iba… solo con quien, debía encontrarlo… solo el podía comprender el vacío de su corazón… solo él sabia como se sentía en esos momentos….y había algo que le decía que si seguía por esa dirección le encontraría…. Se detuvo frente una puerta de madera y toco….-

¿rei? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?...¿que tienes?...- pregunto una voz dulzona, rei sonrió al reconocerla y se lanzo a sus brazos.-

El pelirrojo (o pelinaranja) de ojos verdes (je ya saben quien es?) le devolvió el abrazo con dulzura.

Shhh…. Todo esta bien….- el chino negó.-

No… no esta bien…- dijo entre sollozos.- lo volví a hacer….—dijo con voz dolida y avergonzada.-

Esta bien…. Bryan no se enojara.- rei negó con la cabeza.-

No fue con bryan… casi… seduje a mi jefe…- dijo escondiendo mas su rostro en el pecho de broklin.-

Ya veo…. ¿Cómo te sientes?.-

Sucio…- susurro el chino mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho de broklin mientras observaba hacia la nada.-

Entiendo- el pelinaranja se separa un poco del chino provocando que este levantara el rostro. Se miraron por unos segundos verde contra dorado, broklin acerco sus labios a los del chino y lo beso, provocando un escalofrió en rei, escalofrió que rápidamente se transformo en un sentimiento de tranquilidad… así es… los besos de broklin tenían un efecto sedante…. Era como si el peli naranja le transmitiera toda su tranquilidad, rei cerro los ojos dejándose besar…. Broklin rompió el beso y abrazo protectoramente a rei.-

Todo estará bien rei… ya lo veras…- susurro suavemente el peli naranja. Yo te ayudare….- dijo con una de sus dulces sonrisas, el abrazo se volvió mas protector que antes, mientras un brillo oscuro se apoderaba de las esmeraldas de broklin…- ten por seguro que yo te protegeré, además… ellos estan aquí para ayudarnos- dijo con una suave sonrisa, en ese momento un tigre blanco apareció en la habitación, emitiendo un leve gruñido.- drigger..- hablo el chino antes de dejarse llevar al país de los sueños… así era siempre que broklin lo consolaba… lo tranquilizaba, era como si broklin fuera una especie de somnífero… rei sonrió sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo…-

Broklin llevo a rei a su cama y lo dejo descansar…- pensé…-suspiro pesadamente.- pensé que rei lo lograría.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su gran sillón, recargo sus codos en sus piernas para después seguir en esa posición… llevándose las manos a su rostro…- pensé que rei lograría… salir de esa oscuridad.- dijo para después levantar un poco la mirada…- ¿Qué tanto sabes?.- hablo broklin para después mirar fijamente a un lugar de la habitación que parecía vacía, o por lo menos hasta que la gran figura del tigre blanco apareció frente a el……

Mientras tanto con bryan.

¿Dónde estará rei?- pregunto tala mientras miraba por el balcón.-"¿Cómo sobrevivió a una caída así?"- tala frunció el ceño mientras trataba de averiguar como podía haber saltado una distancia así, pero no encontró una respuesta lógica, en ese momento bryan lo interrumpió- ah…. Gracias.- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya que bryan le había puesto una chamarra, puesto que tala llevaba rato a la intemperie… sin nada mas que una camisa de manga larga…-

La pregunta no es ¿donde estará rei?…. Es ¿con quién?- tala, robert y kai se volvieron hacia bryan.-

Sabes ¿con quien?- pregunto kai algo molesto, robert suspiro con tranquilidad.

Eso significa que rei ya no esta solo.- bryan negó con la cabeza….

Rei nunca ha estado solo…¿acaso nunca han sentido esa presencia que sigue a rei todos lados?... ¿creen que toda esa tristeza… que esa oscuridad proviene solo de rei?

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos…

No se que sea…. O mas bien no se quien sea… pero ese ser siempre a acompañado a rei… desde que yo lo conocí.. y supongo que desde antes….

Entonces…. ¿Quién es ese ser?

No lo se… pero con mi pregunta, me refería a otra persona….-

Que?

Veras… cuando rei estuvo internado… fue puesto a cargo de otro chico que estaba ahí….

¿Cómo?.- pregunto kai.-

Ah… como los explico… a menudo los chicos que están internados…. Los que están mejor… ellos cuidan de los demás… ahí dentro rei lo conoció…- kai sintió un hueco en su estomago.-

Ese chico… era muy tranquilo, sonreía todo el tiempo… debo decir que cuando yo no estaba… él era el único que lograba tranquilizar a rei.

Rei se encariño mucho con él.- dijo el peli lavanda.-

¿estas diciendo que rei se enamoro de él? – pregunto tala algo sorprendido, mientras que kai solo abrió los ojos horrorizados.-

La verdad… no lo se.- dijo con una sonrisa seria.-

¿Cómo?- pregunto Robert sorprendido, pensó que bryan podía ver a través de los sentimientos de rei, pensó que Bryan lo conocía mejor.

Nunca pude descubrir que era lo que sentía el uno por el otro… no supe si rei lo amaba… o si él amaba a rei… nunca pensé que fuera algo reciproco…- esto ultimo tranquilizo a kai… quien no pudo evitar sentirse realmente mal… ¿acaso siempre había sido así de egoísta?...¿siempre pensando nada mas en el… y en como las cosas afectarían a su corazón?...- kai sacudió su cabeza…. En esos momentos debía pensar en rei….no en como saldría su corazón de todo esto.-

solo necesito averiguar donde esta broklin… - dijo seriamente el pelilavanda-

¿Cómo lo lograras?.- pregunto robert.-

Pues… para eso tenemos aquí, al presidente de la compañía hiwatari.- dijo bryan dirigiendose a kai.- se que tu compañía tiene demasiadas "influencias"- dijo con una mirada algo sombría, kai asintio e inmediatamente despues saco su celular e hizo un par de llamadas….- en unos 15 minutos a mas tardar… tendremos información de este tal broklin.

Rei corria en ese callejón oscuro… tratando de alejar aquella sensación de ser observado, debia huir rapidamente, su cuerpo le dolia, observo sus brazos y se horrorizo, estaba lleno de cicatrices…. Marcas color verde oscuro… marcas muy parecidas a las rayas de un tigre…- sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza, por lo que la sujeto con fuerza… deseando que se detuviese…

Rei abrió los ojos, levantándose de una forma muy violenta, llamando a si la atención de broklin.-

¿Qué pasa rei?.- pregunto el peli naranja. Rei negó con la cabeza y después de observarse los brazos, sonrió….

nada… era so

lo un sueño.- dijo con una sonrisa.-

lo bueno de los sueños … rei…. Es que puedes despertar... Siempre y cuando lo consideres correcto… es bueno despertar a la realidad de vez en cuando y observar… que no todo es como lo vemos en nuestros sueños…

Rei observo algo intrigado a broklin, y sonrio, no comprendiendo por completo lo que broklin deseaba decirle con eso…- el pelinaranja se acerco a el y planto un suave beso en la nariz del chino provocando que este se sonrojara,

Supongo que ya estas mejor.- el chino asintio, mientras sonreía abiertamente.-

Si, mucho mejor…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.-

Broklin lo detuvo uno segundos….- dime rei…. Esa persona…-dijo mientras tomaba las manos del chino.- tu jefe.- rei volvió a verlo directamente a los ojos…- significa algo ¿no es así?.- rei lo observo mientras sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa.- ya veo que si- dijo el pelinaranja para después plantarle un suave beso en los labios…- pero sabes que yo siempre podré o sin su permiso.- rei se puso rojo y negó con la cabeza….-

No intentes confundirme…- dijo con una sonrisita coqueta.- además tus besos son mis favoritos.- dijo con una sonrisa alivianada.- broklin volvio a besarlo, para despues abrazarlo suavemente.-

"no, rei… tu no intentes engañarme… por que a diferencia de bryan, yo si puedo ver a graves de ti… por que alguna vez… fui como tu… rei… yo también estuve perdido en la oscuridad… viviendo en un sueño oscuro… del cual por fin desperté… así que confía en mi… yo te ayudare a escapar de esa oscuridad… rei"

Fin del capitulo

Jeje


	9. Chapter 9

Broklin lo detuvo uno segundos….- dime rei…. Esa persona…-dijo mientras tomaba las manos del chino.- tu jefe.- rei volvió a verlo directamente a los ojos…- significa algo ¿no es así?.- rei lo observo mientras sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa.- ya veo que si- dijo el pelinaranja para después plantarle un suave beso en los labios…- pero sabes que yo siempre podré o sin su permiso.- rei se puso rojo y negó con la cabeza….-

No intentes confundirme…- dijo con una sonrisita coqueta.- además tus besos son mis favoritos.- dijo con una sonrisa alivianada.- broklin volvio a besarlo, para despues abrazarlo suavemente.-

"no, rei… tu no intentes engañarme… por que a diferencia de bryan, yo si puedo ver a graves de ti… por que alguna vez… fui como tu… rei… yo también estuve perdido en la oscuridad… viviendo en un sueño oscuro… del cual por fin desperté… así que confía en mi… yo te ayudare a escapar de esa oscuridad… rei"

Un par de horas después kai al fin recibio información de Brooklin, al parecer el joven pelinaranja se encontraba viviendo en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad,.

.- y que esperamos?- pregunto bryan – vamonos ya.- dijo para después salir de la casa seguido por los demas chicos, en el camino kai no pudo dejar de pasar desapercibido el hecho de que rei corriera a los brazos de ese chico y que supiera como encontrarlo con tanta rapidez( si es que estaba con el) ya que a sus mejores "contactos" habian tardado un par de horas buscando información.-

- Pero… ¿Por qué rei corrio a sus brazos?.- hablo robert preguntadose a si mismo.- digo.- volvio a ver a los demas.- se supone que bryan es la persona que mas confianza y proteccion le inspira rei, ¿por eso no me explico por que no corrio a buscar consuelo en tus brazos?- pregunto con seriedad, bryan abrio los ojos sorprendido y después mostro una sonrisa llena de tristeza mientras tomaba la mano de tala y la levantaba un poco.

- por que … aun que este muy asustado… rei no se acerco a mi por que yo comencé una relación con tala… debo admitir que lo deje un poco relegado… digo…- su voz sono muy triste y después levanto su rostro para observar fijamente a kai.- … al fortalecerse su amistad contigo kai… y al sentir que su amistad conmigo se debilitaba…. Rei se confundio, al sentirse tan desorientado y enfrentarse a su pasado de esa manera… no tuvo mas remedio que ir con el, rei necesita de broklin… por que el es el unico que puede tranquilizarlo y sobretodo ayudarle a comprender algunas cosas.-

----------------------

Rei abrio los ojos perezosamente deseaba durar mas en esa comoda cama, pero el olor a comida le habia levantado, observo el reloj que yacia sobre la comoda sobre la cama y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa eran cerca de las 2 la mañana, sonrio levemente solo broklin podria preparar algo a esas horas.-

-buenos dias… madrugaste.- dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, rei se sorprendio, broklin seguia siendo el mismo que conocio en el hospital, siempre adornaba su rostro con esa bella sonrisa.- se acerco lentamente a el y tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al lugar que ocupaba broklin, se sento y se dedico a comer el "desayuno" que broklin habia hecho para el.-

- estas muy sucio.- susurro broklin provocando que rei soltara el tenedor de repente, dejandolo caer sobre el plato, los ojos de rei se mostraron cristalizados en cuestion de segundos, un par de lagrimas se asomaron y amenazaban por correr por sus mejillas.- tal vez deberias bañarte..-dijo con una sonrisa.- estas lleno de lodo.- dijo con felicidad, rei levanto su rostro de repente mostrando una timida sonrisa.- mientras un par de lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.-

-tienes razon.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba.-

- el baño esta en mi habitación, te dejare ropa limpia en el cuarto.- dijo, para después levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación, pero el camino de broklin se vio desvidado por el sonido del timbre, alguien tocaba la puerta y por alguna extraña razon no se equivocaba al pensar que afuera se encontraria el pelilavanda.

Al llegar a la puerta sonrio coquetamente, claro que era bryan.-

-sabia que eras tu.- dijo con una sonrisa después de abrir la puerta.-

- eso significa que rei esta aquí….- afirmo kai mientras se acercaba un poco a la puerta, en la cual broklin se encontraba impidiendo de cierta manera el paso ya que ni siquiera les habia invitado a pasar.-

- tu debes ser kai.- dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco un poco de confusion en el bicolor ya que si el chico sabia quien era, o rei habia hablado de el… o conocia mucho sobre el mundo de los negocios, no es como si kai hiwatari pasara desapercibido en rusia.-

---------

- rei levanto su brazo izquierdo y observo la manga, el antiguo color blanco ahora estaba lleno de lodo… un tono café lo cubría ahora. Recorrió la manga dejando al descubierto su ante brazo, observo su piel durante unos segundos, un brillo verduzco apareció sobre el en forma de líneas, mas bien como si se tratasen de las rayas de un tigre, esto le molesto de sobremanera, rei cerro los ojos con fuerza para después soltar un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa provocando que el fuerte sonido de este llamara la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la entrada, al llegar a la cocina todos se sorprendieron por ver a rei en ese estado, estaba totalmente furico.-

-¡TE ODIO!- gritaba el neko con fuerza mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- ¡TE ODIO!.- grito mientras agarraba con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo y enterraba sus uñas provocando que un hilillo de sangre corriera por el brazo y cayera lentamente al piso.- todos se encontraban en shock, broklin se dispuso a caminar hacia rei, pero fue detenido por bryan que comenzó su camino hacia rei, lentamente se agacho quedando a la altura del neko que se encontraba sentado, sollozando y susurrando palabras indescifrables.

Bryan intento tranquilizar a rei mediante un abrazo, pero fue rechazado con fuerza, unos segundos después bryan se encontraba tirado aun par de metros de rei, sorprendiendo a todos, ¿de donde había sacado rei una fuerza tan descomunal?.- en ese momento bryan lo vio esos ojos color verde, ese resplandor y sobretodo el odio y el rencor reflejados en aquellas bellas y peligrosas orbes, fue en aquel momento que bryan y los demas pudieron ver con claridad a aquel tigre que siempre acompañaba a rei, era aquel quien llenaba la habitación con esa tristeza y decepción, emociones que en ocasiones eran difíciles de manejar y las transformaba en odio y en rencor, kai se pregunto por que tendría tanto rencor, tanto odio, se pregunto a quien odiaba aquella criatura… y sobretodo se pregunto si rei compartía completamente sus sentimientos con aquel ser, la simple pregunta le aterro, ya que aquel ser parecía demasiado peligroso, tal vez se trataba de un demonio que poseia el cuerpo de rei… pero al observar como de vez en cuando le dedicaba esa mirada llena de compresión y tristeza hacia rei, observo como el brazo habia dejado de sangrar, observo que en lugar de cicatrices habia un par de brillos verduzcos, brillos que atravesaban el cuerpo de rei, en ese momento kai supo que aquellos brillos eran las marcas de todo el abuso que rei habia sufrido en el pasado, asi que al observar nuevamente a ese gran tigre supuso una cosa, esa criatura no era maligna, esa "bestia" trataba de ayudar a rei…

Kai se acerco lentamente y cuando por fin llego hasta rei.- rei…- susurro suavemente.- rei…- el chino lo escuchaba, kai lo supo por que observo como las pupilas de rei se dilataban al escuchar el sonido de su voz.- rei por favor mirame.- dijo con suavidad, mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de rei, quien al sentir el contacto se volvio por completo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos rojizos.-

-kai….- la voz de rei sonaba triste, y sin embargo era una buena señar que hubiese reaccionado un poco. Pero aun quedaba la inquietud..¿que sucederia después?

Fin del capitulo…

Bueno aquí esta, enserio perdon por no actualizar, es que acontanta formateada que le di mi compu, no sabia donde habia quedado la historia completa y no me animaba acontinuar solo con mi memoria, y luego la tarea y la escuela, el servicio…. Bueno

Gracias por los reviews.. espero que este año este lleno de bendiciones y que les vaya mejor que nunca…


	10. Chapter 10

Bryan intento tranquilizar a rei mediante un abrazo, pero fue rechazado con fuerza, unos segundos después bryan se encontraba tirado aun par de metros de rei, sorprendiendo a todos, ¿de donde había sacado rei una fuerza tan descomunal?.- en ese momento bryan lo vio esos ojos color verde, ese resplandor y sobretodo el odio y el rencor reflejados en aquellas bellas y peligrosas orbes, fue en aquel momento que bryan y los demas pudieron ver con claridad a aquel tigre que siempre acompañaba a rei, era aquel quien llenaba la habitación con esa tristeza y decepción, emociones que en ocasiones eran difíciles de manejar y las transformaba en odio y en rencor, kai se pregunto por que tendría tanto rencor, tanto odio, se pregunto a quien odiaba aquella criatura… y sobretodo se pregunto si rei compartía completamente sus sentimientos con aquel ser, la simple pregunta le aterro, ya que aquel ser parecía demasiado peligroso, tal vez se trataba de un demonio que poseia el cuerpo de rei… pero al observar como de vez en cuando le dedicaba esa mirada llena de compresión y tristeza hacia rei, observo como el brazo habia dejado de sangrar, observo que en lugar de cicatrices habia un par de brillos verduzcos, brillos que atravesaban el cuerpo de rei, en ese momento kai supo que aquellos brillos eran las marcas de todo el abuso que rei habia sufrido en el pasado, asi que al observar nuevamente a ese gran tigre supuso una cosa, esa criatura no era maligna, esa "bestia" trataba de ayudar a rei…

Kai se acerco lentamente y cuando por fin llego hasta rei.- rei…- susurro suavemente.- rei…- el chino lo escuchaba, kai lo supo por que observo como las pupilas de rei se dilataban al escuchar el sonido de su voz.- rei por favor mirame.- dijo con suavidad, mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de rei, quien al sentir el contacto se volvio por completo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos rojizos.-

-kai….- la voz de rei sonaba triste, y sin embargo era una buena señar que hubiese reaccionado un poco. Pero aun quedaba la inquietud..¿que sucederia después?

Despues de que rei se quedo dormido en los brazos de kai, bryan decidio que era mejor dejar de molestar a brooklin por lo cual, decidieron ir ala casa de kai, debido a que esta era la casa que quedaba mas cerca.

Rei se encontraba durmiendo en una gran cama, kai se encontraba sentado en un sillon frente a la cama, hacia rato que se habia quedado dormido. Un extraño brillo rojizo recorria suavemente la mansión, vagando por los pasillos y los salones, hasta que se detubo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba rei, la puerta se abrio misteriosamente, y el extraño brillo rojizo se extendio por la habitación como si fuera un exotico aroma que invade los sentidos, así invadio aquella habitación. La mano de rei se movio suavemente, mientras aquel aroma invadia sus sentidos, aquel resplandor verde rodeaba nuevamente el cuerpo de rei, que se levanto suavemente, olfateando el ambiente y salio de la habitación siguiendo aquel exotico aroma, a traves de salones y pasillos hasta que se detuvo frente a una gran estatua de un gran ave, de color rojizo , rei se paro en sobre las puntas de sus pies, levanto sus manos y las poso sobre el pecho de aquella ave….

Kai se levanto y se asusto al no encontrar a rei en la habitación, salio y comenzo a revisar la casa y despues de unos minutos de angustiante busqueda lo encontro frente aquella estatua que ahora emitia un gran brillo color rubie, los ojos de kai se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al observar como el espiritu de la estatua por asi decirlo, se elevo sobre el chino siendo seguido por la figura de aquel tigre que antes habia poseido a rei.

El cuerpo del chino se desplomo y cayo al piso, kai corrio a su lado mientras gritaba su nombre.- ¡REI!.-

Su respiración era tranquila, y su sueño era tan apasasible como no lo habia sido en años, al abrir los ojos, rei no pudo dejar de sentirse diferente, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de ensima pero a la vez se sentia solo… driguer ya no estaba con el… acerco su mano derecha a su pecho… el dolor que le habia perseguido por años aun seguia ahí, y sin embargo se sentia tan diferente, tan difuso…. Era como si…- sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ese dolor que le atormentaba dia con dia no era solo suyo, era el dolor de driguer, y al tratar de ayudarlo… no habia podido evitar que el dolor de ambos fuera el mismo… y ahora que no estaba se daba cuenta, del daño que se habian hecho el uno al otro por tratar de ayudarse… se abrazo con fuerza tratando de evitar que grandes sollozos abandonaran sus labios, pero aun asi no fueron lo suficientemente bajos como para que kai no los escuchase, el bicolor se levanto de aquel comodo sillon y se acerco a rei…

rei…¿estas bien?- pregunto suavemente mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la espalda del chino, rei se volvio hacia kail, enfrentando sus miradas, kai se sorprendio, era la primera vez que observaba ese color de ojos de rei, era mas dorado que entras ocasiones y brillaban un poco mas que …. Incluso mas que el dia de ayer… no podia entender por que… era como si… estuviera viendo… solo a REI… ya no estaba esa presencia… ya no estaba ese gran tigre escondido detrás de los ojos dorados de rei…-

el chino asintio… sorprendiendose por su propia respuesta… hace años que no se sentia asi… el mismo….se sentia como hace años… como cuando driguer le acompañaba, mas no compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, mas bien… como cuando simplemente tu mejor amigo camina a tu lado… para darte soporte….-

kai se sonrojo un poco y retiro su mano de la espalda de rei,

que bueno, nos tenias preocupado…- exclamo desviando la mirada, rei le observo intrigado, nunca habia visto a kai hiwatari nervioso… o tal vez nunca se habia dado cuenta…

¿nos?... ¿Dónde estan bryan y los demas?- pregunto mientras observaba la habitación, y la desconocia por completo.- ¿Dónde estoy?.-

Estas en mi casa, los demas estan durmiendo… supongo… por que si no ya estarian aquí.- exclamo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- ¿los buscamos?- pregunto con seriedad, a lo que rei nego mientras se levantaba suavemente de la cama.-

Y … si mejor conseguimos algo de comer… kai.- susurro con un poco de vergüenza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.- kai asintio y salio de la habitación siendo seguido por rei….

Bryan siguió la voz de rei y llego a la cocina seguido por tala y robert, los cuales se sorprendieron de ver a rei preparando la comida y a kai sentado en la mesa observandolo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.-

Rei.- bryan corrio hacia el chino y lo abrazo.- ¿Cómo estas?

bien… susurro el chino mientras miraba a los ojos de bryan.- gracias por preocuparte.- susurro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.-

como no iba a hacerlo si eres como mi hermano no menor.-

"_eres mi hermano pequeño… no se te olvide rei… yo te protegere" _, rei se quedo estatico y despues levanto la mirada sorprendiendo a bryan.-

No,… no somos hermanos…- a bryan le dolio escuchar esas palabras.- por que los hermanos mayores… son traicioneros… bryan… y los menores… son pisoteados por ellos.- dijo con seriedad y decepcion.- por eso no somos hermanos… tu … eres mi mejor amigo… por que eres de fiar.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, bryan sonrio aliviado… mientras sacudia un poco el cabello de rei…-

Mas te vale … - dijo con "alegria" para despues prestarle atención a tala, sin alejar aquellas palabras de su cabeza, quien era la persona que le habia hecho creer a rei que los hermanos… no era n de fiar… que eran traicioneros y que habia pisoteados… no lo entendia… pero seguro lo averiguaria.-

Vaya rei. Te ves diferente.- exclamo tala con una sonrisa. Todos observaron fijamente al chino y era cierto, lucia tan diferente….pero era REI.-

¿en serio?... es que me siento un poco diferente.- dijo con un apequeña sonrisa…- aunque… aun duele.- dijo con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa…. Después de eso nadie pudo decir nada mas...

Fin del capitulo

Jeje, espero subir mas seguido…, en lo personal me gusta como va… espero que a ustedes tambien…

Gracias por los reviews


End file.
